dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Watergod's Altar (quest)
Overview A hidden cave behind a waterfall that can be discovered on the trail to The Mountain Waycastle. "I am but a wandering merchant. And yet I witnessed something absolutely incredible with my own two eyes! Behind a giant waterfall there is an entrance to a secret cave! Etched on a stone nearby was an ancient emblem, perhaps a symbol for one of the old gods. I remember my mother once told me that the Watergod is one of the gods worshipped by an old religion long before our time in the region of the Pike. The altar looks manmade, built around the flow of water. I heard strange noises afoot down there, and I will not return for fear of the creatures who may reside beyond. My curiosity is strong, but not so strong as to blind me to the fact that whatever lurks within the altar is not interested in buying what I'm selling." Other Locations *Offering Chamber Enemies There a number of enemies residing in The Watergod's Altar. They include the following: *Cyclops *Geo Saurians *Giant Bats *Rats *Saurians *Sulfur Saurian *Skeleton Mages *Skeleton Warriors *Wyrm (Post-Game) (Not listed in order of appearance) "The Watergod's Altar" Wyrm Hunt Quest Objective *Protect a survey party investigating ruins that may offer new insights on the dragon. Details #Speak With Father Geffrey #Meet With the Survey Party #Find the Missing Brother #Report Jean's Demise to Haslett #Investigate the Ruins #Report Your Findings "The Watergod's Altar" quest is obtained by selecting the "aid a research team" option from Ser Maximilian. Setting this quest as your priority will have you first speak with Father Geffrey in the Gran Soren Cathedral who asks you to assist a survey party of monks in searching the ruins of The Watergod's Altar. Upon traveling to the altar, a monk named Haslett is outside the waterfall leading into the ruins. Speaking with him will advance the quest, as he asks you to seek out another monk named Jean who is lost in the ruins. Upon exploring the ruins, the player eventually reaches a large hall where a cyclops resides, as well as the remains of the dead monk, Jean. Defeating the cyclops grants the player an item drop that includes the key for The Watergod's Altar locked door. Unlocking the door allows the player access to a path leading to a pressure plate that lowers the water level in the ruins. After lowering the water, there are numerous chests scattered throughout the now explorable area, some including the five slates necessary to complete the quest. When the player leaves to report Jean's death to Haslett, he will ask you to find the slates hidden in the ruins. Assuming the player has collected all five of the slates, they can turn them in to Haslett right away. If not, they will need to explore the ruins further to find them. After turning the slates in, the player must return to Ser Maximilian to report, effectively completing the quest. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Wyrm Hunt Quest Category:Main Quest